Mad Hatter (DC Animated Universe)
Batman : The Animated Series Mad as a Hatter (Origin) ''' Jervis Tetch was a scientist working for Wayne Enterprises who specialized in neuroscience. He was a very shy and lonely man that had a crush on Alice Pleasance who was a secretary that worked in the same building as him. Upon learning that her boyfriend Billy had broken up with her Jervis saw this as a chance to win her heart. He took Alice on a date however Alice only thought of him as a friend. That night after walking Jervis walked Alice home she inside and found Billy waiting for her. The two of them made up and Bliiy asked Alice to marry him which she accepted. Upon learning this Jervis became jealous and kidnapped her. Batman tracked them to a theme park called Story Book Land and fought his mind controled slaves. After he fought them Batman stopped Jervis (now calling himself Mad Hatter) and saved Alice. Jervis was then sent to Arkham. '''Perchance to Dream '''When Mad Hatter captures Batman he uses his mind control technology to make him believe that he is married to Selina Kyle and that Bruce Wayne and Batman are two seperate people. In this fake world his his parents were also still alive. Bruce eventually learned that he was in a dream world and believed that this worlds Batman had the answers he wanted. Bruce tracked Batman down and learned that he was really the Mad Hatter. Mad Hatter told Bruce that there was no way out of the dream world however Batman was able to escape. Upon waking up Batman angrily asked Mad Hatter why he did that. Before being sent to Arkham Asylum Mad Hatter said that he wanted to give Batman any world he wanted just to keep him out of his. '''Joker's Wild '''Mad Hatter has a brief cameo in this episode. He can be seen inside Arkham Asylum playing chess with Scarecrow. '''The Worry Men '''Mad Hatter planed planned to retire from crime and buy an island to live on. Howerver this cost money and Mad Hatter decided to steal from Gotham socialates. To do this he used small dolls filled with his mind control technology to brainwash the rich into giving him their money. Mad Hatter was stopped by Batman and sent back to Arkham Asylum. '''Trial '''When Batman was captured at Arkham Asylum he was up on "trial" by his enemies. Mad Hatter was one of the members of the jury. When he got on the stand he said that it was Batmans fault that he turned to crime. Then District Attorney, Janet Van Dorn reminded him that it was his obsesion with Alice that drove him to crime. Mad Hatter then snapped and said that he would have killed for her. After the police raided Arkham he and the other inmates were sent back to their cell. '''Make 'Em Laugh When Batman learns that several people are commiting crimes while under mind control he suspects Mad Hatter. When Batman goes into Mad Hatter's cell at Arkham he sees that Mad Hatter is in a vegetative state caused by his own mind control technology. Batman soon learned that this was done by Joker who was stole Hatter's technology for himself. The New Batman Adventures Over The Edge '''Upon learning that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Scareface and Ventriloquist and Riddler sue Bruce for a billion dollars as restitution for damages caused to them while fighting Batman. This however was revealed to be Batgirl's dream caused by Scarecrow's Fear Gas. '''Animal Act Mad Hatter used his mind control technology to control animals from Haley's Circus to comit robberies. He is stopped by Batman and Nightwing. 'Superman : The Animated Series Knight Time ' The Mad Hatter planned to take control of Gotham along with Bane and Riddler. They are then confronted by Robin and Superman (who is dressed like Batman). After they are stopped Mad Hatter and the other are arrested. At the GCPD he explains that he nas no idea where Batman is. (Superman and Robin believed that Mad Hatter captured him but he was really captured by Brianaic). Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Superman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe